


The Presentation of the Antichrist

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Newborn Children, Satan loves his baby, cute baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "In a decade's time, I am to have my successor, I must follow in the ways of the dominating power above the clouds, beyond the universe, you are to imprint my state of being into a young virgin who is devoted to me, let nine months pass and when the time comes, bring me my son," - Satan





	The Presentation of the Antichrist

**THUMP!**

**THUMP! **

**THUMP!**

Loud, plodding footsteps echoed through the halls of a hot, red cavernous tunnel in Hell, the hooved feet of the Lord of Darkness thundered throughout the landscape as he was followed by two of his minions and a woman cloaked in a dark red mist. 

“After the sum of ten months, you have fulfilled your promise to me, Lilith,” Satan snarled impatiently, glaring at the woman and baring his teeth, not slowing his footfalls for a second. 

“Yes, my liege, I think you will be very happy, I found a virgin of perfect conditions to give you exactly what you wanted, I know you are  **very** particular about these things,” Lilith- the woman- replied in a smooth, silky voice as she wandered down the hall. 

“It was just brought into the overworld today?” Satan asked, eyes slowly growing nervous. 

“Yes… and plucked down here shortly after, the virgin has no idea, and never will,” Lilith chuckled, looking at the paintings and smears of blood coating the walls of the tunnel, counting shoddy wooden doors one by one. 

Satan ground his teeth and darted his eyes around, looking at his henchmen and seeing them smile smugly at him, tapping his fingers together. 

“What if it doesn’t like me?” Satan asked. 

“It has to like you… it was born to like you,” Lilith and one of Satan’s henchmen said in unison. 

“I don’t know if I should bring it a balloon or… candy or something… make a good first impression, y’know?” Satan stammered, slowing down a bit as he pondered upon the matter, Lilith now growing impatient. 

“Oh for Hell’s sake, my lord, it was born today, it’ll barely be able to recognize your face, let alone a balloon,” Lilith hissed, glimpsing at her nails before pausing in front of a very large, sleek, black wooden door with a baby blue ribbon glued to its frame, “Here we are.” 

As if on cue, the door quivered open, and black smoke billowed out, streaming into the air and leaving a pitch-black room- not to say it was impossible to see in the room, but to say that the walls, floor, everything inside it, was black. In the room’s very center was a black silk bassinet, highlighted out of the rest of the darkness by a reddish light that streamed in from the ceiling. 

Satan slowly approached the bassinet, though, tip-toeing is rather hard when you have goat hooves the size of oil barrels. 

Lilith held the minions back, standing attentively at the door and glaring at them to stay put before approaching the bassinet alongside Satan. 

Inside the bassinet, stark naked and frightfully pale to any being on the surface world, was a brand spanking new baby boy, a mere 6 hours of age. Wisps of jet black hair littered the infant’s head and a very small flush from the rush of foreign oxygen coated the baby’s small cheeks, knees, and elbows. 

Satan blinked, staring down into the bassinet and gasping as the little jellybean of a baby wriggled and stretched, opening its mouth in a yawn before shuddering against the exposed satin. 

“Awww… he’s cold…” Satan cooed, his voice still booming in volume- which stressed him out as the little infant began to fuss- as he gently reached down into the bassinet and held a newborn the size of his thumb in his hand, watching as the little one almost immediately stopped shivering, and comfortably relaxed against Satan’s warm skin. 

Satan gasped and grinned widely when the little baby boy’s eyes briefly opened, revealing a pair of red diamond irises, glowing amidst the dim light of the room. 

“Is he to your liking, my lord?” Lilith whispered, looking up at Satan with narrowed eyes, smirking deviously, “If he isn’t… we can always kill him… make a new one… and then kill  _ that _ one-” 

“Shut up Lilith, he’s trying to sleep!” Satan whispered, squinting and plopping down on the floor of the room, rocking his hand from side to side as he watched the little newborn’s back rise and fall. 

“Now you have an underling, a prophet who will speak news of your coming on the Earth and bring about destruction and DEATH-” a henchman started. 

“I said  **Shut. Up.** ” Satan hissed quietly, wrenching his free fist and making the offending henchman’s mouth vanish beneath his skin, rendering him silent. 

The onlookers became confused as Satan rummaged through a drawer in the room, pulling out a lush black blanket and a stuffed dinosaur, giggling to himself as he continued to glance at the baby sleeping in his hand. 

“I can’t believe he’s mine…” Satan whispered, tears brimming his eyes, “Someone get me a diaper.” 

Lilith handed a newborn diaper to Satan, receiving a glare as Satan looked at her and then his own hand, before fastening the diaper on the baby herself and stepping back. 

Satan giggled again, lying on his stomach and setting the infant back in the bassinet, “I’m so excited...I want to be left alone, to just spend some time with him..until he wakes up,” he said softly. 

“Of course my lord, is he to be named according to tradition?” Lilith asked as she began to leave with the henchmen, hand on the doorknob. 

“Yes… Damien will suit him perfectly,” Satan whispered, smiling as Lilith shut the door and left him with the baby. 

_ His  _ baby. 

His little Damien. 


End file.
